


To Any of the Gods Listening...

by Secret_of_the_Heather_Ale



Series: Yester-Quintant [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance is a demi-god, Monsters, One Shot, Pre-Season/Series 07, Season/Series 04, at least, because the ones we know are mostly dead, child of Athena, i think, normal is a myth, or haven't joined yet, original Blade member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_of_the_Heather_Ale/pseuds/Secret_of_the_Heather_Ale
Summary: Why are there monsters in space? No, how are there monsters in space? and why can't he just be normal?
Series: Yester-Quintant [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771126
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	To Any of the Gods Listening...

If Lance weren't so focused on running as far as possible, he might have been cursing up a storm. His life had never, by any definition of it, been normal, even before he found himself lost in the farthest reaches of space. However, he had expected it. It was one of those things that came with being a demi-god, like his ADHD and dyslexia. That, and he was a child of Athena. He hadn't even been born normally, so how could he expect the rest of his life to be normal?

At this moment though, as Lance was chased down hallways by a hell hound with no celestial bronze(or imperial gold for that matter) weapon, he kind of wished his life were even just a little bit normal. He also wished he knew if his bayard would work against monsters. Without any ambrosia he really didn't want to risk it not working, and he really had no reason to believe it would. So he continued to run.

Barreling around a corner, Lance let a few of the curses he had been holding in slip out. It really was just his luck that in the expansive set of hallways he was in, he managed to come across one of the few Blade members assigned to this mission. Who knew what the Galra rebel was seeing right now. Though, if he had to hazard a guess, probably a fluffy puppy. That seamed to be a pretty typical mist vision for the evil mutts. Internally, he wonders what the person must be thinking if that is, indeed, what they are seeing. After all, how stupid would they think he was if he were running from a puppy, though that wasn't really his primary concern at the moment.

" Don't let it's appearance fool you," Lace hisses out as he grabs the Blades bicep to drag them along. Gods, he laughed humorlessly in his head, they're probably going to think I'm insane when I finally get around to explaining this. Though, how exactly he was going to explain this needed to be figured out first.

Endless corridors passed as Lance lead them away from the giant, man eating dog(was man really the right word when he was including the Galra in this?). Only when he was near positive they had lost the monster did he allow himself to begin slowing down. It gave him a few seconds to gather some of his very(very) scattered thoughts, and time to realize that the Blade member he had grabbed was Ervoz, a higher up who often accompanied Kolivan to the castle ship. Dear Gods. this just made his life ten times more complicated. Why couldn't it have been some random Blade grunt?

" Why did you have us run from the black death beast?" Ervoz inquires, now that they are no longer fleeing, causing Lance to go from slow to stopped as he spun on his heals to look at the swordsman.

" Huh?" is Lance's eloquent reply.

" The black death beast," the Blade officer states again, as if that were supposed to clear up any of Lance's confusion, " Would it not have been better for all if we had simply dispatched the thing? They are quite large and cause many problems."

" You have a weapon that would work on a hell hound?" Lance blurts out, then processes what this means, "Wait, you can actually see the hell hound? Not some small dog, but the room sized, sharp toothed monster that it actually is?"

" Yes, can not all of your species see the... hell hounds, as you call them?"

Lance shakes his head 'no' before squinting at Ervoz and muttering, mostly to himself, "Does the mist not work on you?"

" Mist?"

How to explain that one, Lance wondered, but he did suppose this kind of got him out of trying to find an explanation for his original situation. Though, with it had come a whole score of questions, like 'was Ervoz half god?'. If he was, then that would mean the god could leave earth, but he had thought that they were tied to their territory? It would solve the mystery of how a monster had gotten into space. If a god could do it, a monster could too. Did that mean the crazy of his Earth life could start mixing with the crazy that was his space life? He wasn't sure he could handle that, as it undoubtedly meant more monsters and as he had realized earlier, he had no for sure weapon against them.

But Ervoz had acted like he had a way to dispense of the hell hound. With the way he had been talking, a way that was confirmed to work.

" I'll tell you what mist is if you tell me how you were planning on killing the hell hound," Lance bargained. He hoped it was something he could adapt to work for himself. He was a child of Athena though, so he had little doubt he couldn't.

" By stabbing it," Ervoz states, lifting the hand containing his sword ever so slightly. Lance had never actually seen the Galra's face(he identified him though the personal touches to his uniform), but at the moment he was picturing something very similer to Keith's with one eyebrow raised as if to say, 'What else would I do?'

Lance's eyebrows pulled together as he grabbed Ervoz's wrist and dragged the blade closer for a better look at it. He had never really paid much attention to them beyond the fact that they shifted shape and size, something he had only witnessed occur with the paladin bayards. He was really wishing he had as this moment.

" That stygian iron," Lance murmurs, both awe and fear in his voice. There was a reason only one person used a weapon made of it back home. How had the Blades of Marmora even gotten the material? A better question yet was how were they able to wield it? He quickly dropped the wrist he was holding.

" Are all the Blade's weapons made of that material?"

" Yes," Ervoz's voice holds a note of confusion. Lance shudders at the conformation. How many times had he had a close call when sparring with Keith. Thinking about how he could have lost his soul at any time during a simple practice was nerve racking. Thank the gods for his demi-god reflexes. He certainly wouldn't be doing that again any time soon.

" Dioses[1]," Lance mutters, he didn't even think that the Blade members even knew what they were carrying around if Ervoz's reaction was anything to go by. He really couldn't decide whether he thought it was better or worse that they didn't know. Should he let them know?

When the hell hound suddenly appears at the end of the hall, bounding towards them(even though Lance was sure that he had lost it), he is given no more time to contemplate his dilemma. Before he even realizes it's happening, Ervoz is rushing towards the large dog, and then he is slashing at it with his sword, and then it's gone, as if it were never there to start with.

"¡Querido dioses! Joder mi vida[2]," Lance exclaims. He did not wan't to deal with this right now, but it was looking like he was not going to have a choice in the matter. Ervoz was walking back towards him. He was supersized when the Blade officer walked passed him, but then Ervoz said, "Come," and Lance was forced to follow or be left behind. He wasn't really sure he could find his way through the maze of halls, so it was probably safer anyhow.

"We must report this sighting to Kolivan, and then you must explain as you said you would. Though there will be others I believe should hear your explanation as well,"

Lance swallows, letting out a small sigh and a few remaining curses as he follows the Blade member. Why couldn't he have just been normal?

**Author's Note:**

> [1]Gods  
> [2]Dear gods! Fuck my life  
> Sorry if my grammar's off for the Spanish, it's been a few years. Also, I wrote this as a one shot, but if people wanted, I'd be willing to write more from this universe I've created. Lastly, I don't own Voltron or Percy Jackson.


End file.
